


My Lucky Human!

by Tsssukiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANGSTTT, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Archangel Daichi, Alpha Dad Akiteru, Alpha Death God Iwaizumi, Alpha Demon Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Doctor Kuroo, Alpha Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto, Alpha Spiritual human Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Cupid Yachi, Beta Cupid Yamaguchi, Beta Mom Saeko, Clueless Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I will stab you with my sugar coated knife, I will try to make it lovely and sad at the same time, Inspired by: "Hey! Bye Mama! (Korean Drama), Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Angel Hinata Shouyou, Omega Angel Tsukishima, Omega Demon Oikawa, Omega Ghost Akaashi, Omega Pre-school teacher Sugawara, Omega Shaman Yaku, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Slow burn cuz I enjoy it as much as you guys, They'll come around eventually, Tragedy/Comedy, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Warning: Bittersweet Ending!!!!!, You Have Been Warned, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsssukiii/pseuds/Tsssukiii
Summary: Urban legends say that children of 1-4 years old can see supernatural beings because of the purity of their soul. Tsukishima was well aware of this legend, but so far, no child have ever noticed him in Angel form. But one day, that came slapping him in the head."Daddy, daddy!!!""What is it, Sei-chan?"Did you invite someone over to play with me?"Kuroo looked at him with confusion."What? No. I didn't invite uncle Bokuto today.""Then why is there a pretty Angel sitting on my bed?"(Summary may change)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 62
Kudos: 119





	1. An Angel's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic for fun, nothing to be taken too seriously
> 
> The first chapter will be in first person POV because I find it easier to explain things. As for the rest of the story, they will be in third person POV.  
> 
> 
> Lmao also the summary is kinda misleading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chap is in first person POV because I find it more easier to explain things. As for the rest of the chapters, they will be in third person POV.

Do you ever wonder why random stuff happen so unexpectedly and for no reason whatsoever? Like how your phone screen that seems indestructible and undestroyable all the friggin time, and then it suddenly decides, 'Hey, why not fall on the floor and blow up?' Or how you're rushing to get somewhere, and start hitting every red light that you'd came across in lifetime? Oh, trust me, I know how that feels, it feels like someone's strangling your neck, or you're strangling somebody's neck waiting for them to die, whatever you get the point.

Remember those minor inconveniences that destroys and rams your day over like a damn bulldozer? Remember those weird accidents that happened throughout your whole pathetic life?

Well, you might be asking this question now. 'Who are you to judge my life? You don't control what I do. I do what I want. I'm the racer of this mad illegal road race called life.'

You're right about that, I can't control what you do. BUT I control every other thing that happens and revolve around you. HAH.

And that My Lucky Human, is an Angel's Duty.

My name is Tsukishima Kei. Your average everyday Guardian Angel. I work in the Specialist Department (SD), basically I deal with idiots that want to die. My job as a Guardian Angel is to prevent my human from dying before their destined time. And to do that, before being assigned to their human, an angel gets a book, also know as the Book of Life (BL) that records everything about their human, from little details like their weird fetishes to big things like their dreams and their deep secrets. But the main purpose of the Book of Life is to give angels a heads up of what's about to happen to their human. For example, a human is trying to get to work, which he's late for. But he notices that he stops in front of every traffic light he comes across. Humans feels frustrated and curses about how damn unluncky he is today. Little knowing their Guardian Angel is next to them, writing their asses off, trying to save their human from an incoming car crash by altering their fate.  
  


Destiny and Fate are the same but also different things.

For humans, Fate is like a big maze, you get lost and after some turns, still wind up back in the same place you started. It's unpredictable.  
  


For angels, a human's Fate is like a rattle snake. They give a warning before they attack. The Book warns the Guardian Angel before Fate bends and takes their human's life. That's right, Fate can act up too. The concept is, as humans prefer to say it, as common as bugs in a game.  
  


To complete a Duty, an Angel must be successful at keeping track on their assigned human's daily life and then safely delivering and protecting them until their destined times.  
  


Destiny is what a driver is to a car, something Angels must not interfere with. Destiny is given to a human so they can have freedom in life. A choice is made by a human, that is destiny. A choice which is not made by a human, that is fate.

I'm currently in Venice, Italy. My current human is a rich landlord that owns several mansions all across Italy.

"Ah, this is the life," I stretched my wings and back. The soft velvet pillows on this antique couch are as soft as Cupid's skin. The sunlight filtered in through the window, blaring brightly onto my wings.  
  


Being an Angel, I am invisible to most, which I absolutely love. I was assigned to this human because he has lots of major problems recently that his original Angel got overstressed and decided to change humans.  
  


There are two kinds of humans. The first kind, are the normal ones. Fate Change happens to everyone, as common as ants in the house.  
  


When Fate Change happens, it usually bring Humans immediate death. Normally, Angels would get a warning before it happens. This is where it gets annoying. 

For the second type of Human, it happens immediately, you don't even get a heads up. It's just there. We usually call these humans, 'Idiots'. Fate Change are triggered by the negative emotions humans feel. The more depressed they are, the more frequent Fate Change happens. Simply to put, they can die anytime. Unknowing to Humans, Fate bends to their owner's unconscious will.  
  


I'm dispatched here from the special units because a normal Guardian Angels can't deal with this stress.  
  


We usually follow where our humans go, and enjoy the same luxuries as they do.

A quick-paced tap from the window awoke me from my almost nap. Tidying up my white suit, I opened the freshly wiped window of my Human's master bedroom.  
  


A pristine white bird dmperched itself daintily on the newly painted window sill, bringing important news with it by a small scroll tied around it's leg.

"A Dove? That's rare," I said, alerted. Doves are what used by Angels as messengers or phone, for humans. They usually appear whenever there's an urgent matter that you need to attend to. Since Doves aren't rare or eye-catching as any other bird, they make the perfect secret messengers for us.  
  


Carefully untying the small scroll around the Dove's leg, the white bird flapped it's delicate wings and flew away quickly. It flew in a specific direction, probably to deliver it's next message.

As soon as the scroll was detached from the Dove's leg, the small scroll enlarged  
into it's original size. I opened the scroll slowly, not wanting to know the content of it.

Getting a Dove doesn't necessarily mean that bad things are gonna happen, it just means I'd probably have to attend to a new human, and another Angel will take my place.

Angels from the Specialist Forces doesn't have a fixed human. It's been that way for sometime, we can choose to have a human, but we choose not to. I enjoy the short-term of all of this. Because if a normal long-term Angel fails to protect their human until their destined time, the said Angel will be clipped of their wings and sent to an unimaginable place. Rumours passed around and circled, taking different shapes and sizes. Some say they are sent to Hell, while some say they are punished because God loves all Humans dearly and equally. Who knows?  
  


_"Dear Tsukishima,_

_Sorry to send you a Dove on such short notice, but as you know we are currently short on staff in SID department right now. Stats collected showed that depression have been rising all throughout this century. With intense cases coming in more frequently, we wish you can came back to headquarters as soon as possible to discuss your next mission._   
  


_~Archangel Daichi"_

I closed the scroll and sighed. I knew it was coming. With the window already open, I threw myself off the edge and free falled down the mansion.

It was a sunny cloudless morning. I closed my eyes and let the winds caress my face, the perfect weather for flying.

Inches before I hit the ground, snow white wings bursted out my back. I looked under me, my shillouete looked graceful, like a swan that glides gracefully on the clear mirror-like lake. A small smile made itself on my lips as the gentle winds of Venice flow through my short curly hair.

Ah, I'm gonna miss the taste of salty wind in Venice, the air of romance and beauty that colours this city of it's liveliness.

A high pitched shriek caught my attention, I stopped abruptly to try and find the source of the horrible sound. I arrived in a small rural alleyway, filled with piles of garbage.

I turned my head to see a kid crying on the ground with his grandma. Looking left and right, "Where are their Angels?" I said annoyed at their disresponsibility.  
  


I stood along them and examined the both. Seeing by how his grandma's pained expression and the position she is holding her leg in, it seems that she has slipped and cracked her ankle. They were in a small alleyway so it is likely that nobody is going to hear them no matter how hard they scream for help.

My heart ached at the cries of the child and the pained expression of the grandma. She is biting her lip, trying to hold in the pain so that her grandson wouldn't panic even more.

I turned into my human form, which is not much different from my normal form, minus the wings and the halo. And of course I wore normal human clothes.  
  


Appearing behind them, I waved to the kid, "Do you need some help? I'll help you carry your Grandma to the nearest clinic."  
  


The child looked at me with his big frightened eyes. That's when it hit me.

Oh right, I'm in Italy.  
  


"Ti aiuterò a portarla alla clinica più vicina," I patted his head. His chestnut brown eyes darted around, the child still looks reluctant to trust me. I racked my brain for a solution.

The ringing of the ice cream man gave me an excellent idea, "Un cioccolato per favore," and I paid the money for the chocolate ice cream.  
  


Ice cream did the trick, the child's eyes lit up as soon as he sees me bringing back a cone of ice cream. The boy seems no younger than 5 years old with brown hair and tan skin.

"Grazie..." The boy thanked in a meek shy tone. I just smiled and proceeded to pick up his grandmother on my back. The boy grabbed onto my sleeve coat tightly with his free hand, as if scared I'm going to disappear any minute. As an Angel, I am gifted with enhanched strength. I used one hand to hold Grandma behind me back and used my other free hand to grab the child's hand.  
  


We walked hand in hand to the nearest clinic, I've stayed in Venice long enough to know the neighborhood of this small area. After dropping them off at the clinic, only then their Angels came back. They looked apologetic and was about to open their mouths.  
  


I ignored them and continued my way to the nearest library. Hmph! Damn idiots who don't do their jobs properly, do they think they have it rough to just run off like that? If they're placed in the intensive care unit, they'll definately lose their jobs and get their wings ripped off.  
  


I stood in front of La Biblioteca, an old abandoned library. It is located in a remote area where people rarely come by. A 2-storey wood building with a shabby exterior due to the lack of maintenance with a garden of weeds growing around it in neglectace.  
  


Upon opening the tatty creaky door, the dusty ran-down building changed into a bustling busy office filled with Angels in pristine white suits and Death Reapers in ebony black suits.  
  


Each country has it's own Library that is used to store the Book of Life of every citizen of that country.  
  


The interior design on Italy's [Library](https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/george-peabody-library) is visually stunning. I always feel refreshed by how amazing this place looks, no matter how many times I come here.

The monumental neo-Greco interior features an atrium that, over an alternating black and white slab marble floor, soars 61 feet high to a latticed skylight of frosted heavy glass, surrounded by five tiers of ornamental black cast-iron balconies and gold-scalloped columns containing closely packed book stack.  
  


The classical music that was played by the Gramophone in the main lobby was soft and soothing for the ears, as calm as a Death Reaper.  
  


With the sunlight shining down the see-through window ceiling, I hopped onto an antique gold elevator and pressed the button for the 58th floor, where the Japanese department lies.

Each floors are alphabetically lined for the names for the country's many Humans. For example, Ashley is in the 1st floor because her name starts with A. So, after the 26th floor, they are usually divided into countries. The Japanese Department is on the 58th floor, any higher and we'll go to Heaven. Not that I usually get called there, my position isn't high enough to get summoned to Heaven. If those with low positions such as myself gets called up there, it probably means we screwed up really bad.  
  


I clicked my tougue in annoyance and looked at my watch, impatiently tapping my feet. I sat down on the soft velvet sofa prepared on the each sides elevator. I sighed again, it's going to be a long ride. I can still see other hardworking Angels, Cupids and Death Reapers or 'Shinigami' as we say it back home, scruriying around with their tasks through the gold antique and elegant bird cage elevator. It's my first time riding in a Italy's Library's elevator, it's so high class and fancy compared to what we have back home. There's even fancy red wine in a small refrigerator on this elevator like what? The services here are gold.  
  


With the elegant ding that rang, I huffed a relieving sigh and made my way down the castle-like hallway and hastily headed to Daichi's office. I stood before Daichi's office, I dusted my suit for any specks of dust. I don't enjoy people thinking thag I'm came from a dumpster. I knocked three times on the door steadily.  
  


"Come in!" Shouted a smooth voice from inside. I grabbed the gold handle of the door and twisted it, leading me into Daichi's office.  
  


Though me and Daichi are close acquaintances, his [office](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gtrqc/17119968602/) always give me chills whenever I walked into it. It's a two storey office with ceilings are that are dormed with dazzling elegant paintings of Angels painted by humans long ago. Daichi's office is long with rows of bookshelves along the walls. The middle of the office are placed with antique clocks, globes and figurines dating back to the 18th century.  
  


"Tsukishima! You made it just in time." Daichi waved to me on the balcony of his second floor.

"Seriously, not even a hello?" I scoffed with a scrowl on my face.

"It's not like we've only known each other for a day!" He laughed, "Come, I have something to discuss with you."  
  


Flapping my heavy wings, I took a seat on a fancy armchair that is placed in front of his desk.  
  


"Here is your human," He put a thick pile of flies in front of him. "I think you'll like him," Daichi smiled sweetly at me. "Would you like some strawberry shortcake and tea to go through with it? I already called someone to bring them in," As on cue, a petite Cupid with short blonde hair came in, "Thank you, Yachi. Put them here." He ushered the shy cupid and turned back to me "Take your time, Tsukishima. I'm not rushing,"  
  


He's never been this goody-goody with me before. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you planning? Just get to the point already," I crossed my amrs and leaned back into the arm chair.  
  


"Well, you see here..." Daichi started.

I knew there was something up his sleeve.

"You're one of the most capable Angels in SD. You've never ever failed a mission before no matter how hard it was, not to mention your crazy luck with everything too! Here, take a look," He passed me white Book, identical to every living human's Book, with golden words 'Kuroo Tetsurou' written in Kanji on the cover. The book itself looks worn and dirty, a bit dusty, _too_ dusty if I might add.  
  


I sighed sympatheticly while caressing the book's worn edges with great care, "Judging by the state of this Book, this human must have been through a lot in life. A Book reflects their Human.Dusty because he feels lonely, worn because he's tired. This human doesn't have the will or motivation to live anymore..."

Daichi gave me a determined look, "This is the far worst case we've ever got this year. We're confident in your skills to heal this Human."

"I see..." I replied, anger seething into my voice and slammed by hand onto the table, making the cups of tea shake in the process. " _But_ who is the irresponsible bastard that failed so bad that this Human became like this?! I will personally fig--"

"TSUKISHIMA! Save your love for humans when you're on the mission, it's not his fault. This human is a pickle to deal with, not every Angel are equipped to deal with a human with special needs,"

I rolled my eyes, "It just means you threw another impossible case for me,"

Daichi nodded and gave me a bright smile,"That's why this mission is perfect for you! The last Guardian Angel of this human gave up under great pressure that and stated he doesn't have the qualifications to keep up with this human. With your patience, dedication and love for them, I think they'll heal up super fast under your care more than any other Angel,"

"Ugh, fine," I leaned into soft arm chair as I took the Book and opened it, scanning the contents. My eyes got wider and wider as I flipped through each page, "Daichi...you told me it was a bad case, but I didn't think it was this bad,"

Daichi smiled cheekily at my response, "He was involved in a car accident recently and was hospitalized, and..." The Archangel trailed off.  
  


"Would you be so kind to tell me why are all these pages blank?!" I flipped through each page even more frantically, itching to find even one word written on these white wrinkly pages.

"The Book records everything about its owner, including memories. So as you see, it's a prickly case because he suffers from amnesia,"  
  


I gave Daichi a disbelieving look, "Amnesia? Are you kidding me right now?! It's not funny." Soon it then melted down into a scrowl. I mean, it's already assigned for me. "Fine, but I better get a long deserving break after this."

Daichi couldn't be more happy to comply, "Of course!"


	2. Kuroo Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming up, on Hiatus till January

Tsukishima finally made it to Japan. Walking out of Japan's National Library, where Japan's headquarters are located. He sucked in a lungful of fresh air. "Home sweet home." He said with a satisfying sigh and a smile. 

Tsukishima took out his Human's Book and went to his profile. Luckily, his assigned Human didn't forget his address. Thank heavens! Tsukishima followed the address that lead him to the middle of one of Japan's most lively and modern cities; Tokyo. Tsukishima flew above the all of the busy employees that walked the crossroads in a fast pace. It was 7pm in the night. Even if they don't speak it out loud, the sound and rhythm of their footsteps can exactly tell Tsukishima what they want to do. Get home. Bath. Sleep. 

After lots of navigation, Tsukishima finally made it to Kuroo's apartment. His apartment was located in a wealthier part of Tokyo. When the Angel arrived, he was confused. He thought this Kuroo person would be homeless or some shit but it turns out! He was filthy rich!! Tsukishima walked around and observed the area. Seriously? How can such a rich person, have any issues in life. Yeah, his previous Human was rich too but he was part of a criminal organization--- not a Surgeon, a perfectly stable, legal and professional like Kuroo. Successful career, big house _and_ has lots of money to spare too. What else could someone ask in life? Getting horribly murdered wouldn't even able to make it into the top 100 of Kuroo's worries. There were big burly bodyguards that were placed strategically along the floorplan of the lobby. Some where patrolling while some were on guard duty. Goodness, Tsukishima, a celestial being with super strength wouldn't be confident enough to say that they can beat any one of them.

Using the apartment building's elevator, he easily found Kuroo's apartment. Every hallway was posh and elegant, decorated with expensive vases filled with various species of fresh flowers and historical paintings that was preserved in fancy gold-rimmed frames.

He always double checks just in case he got the wrong number. 

"Sorry for the intrusion." The blond said as he slipped through the door. An angel is a supernatural being, so Tsukishima gets the privilege pass through anything solid. 

As soon he stepped foot into the apartment. He wanted out. _**Immediately**_ How much luxurious was on the outside was just how dirty it was on the inside. The only suitable word that Tsukishima could think of to describe this apartment was "Dumpster". It looked as if nobody lived here for the next 50 days or so. The floor was sticky and dusty with all sorts of food crumbs and rubbish. Clothes were all over the place, some on the floor, some on the marble countertop of the kitchen, some on the black leather couch, heck! There's even some in the kitchen cabinet! 

Tsukishima almost fainted when he crossed the kitchen sink. Just how long did this person hold out on in doing the dishes? The leftovers were already green and moldy with lots of flies and larvae partying in them. Tsukishima covered his mouth and nose in attempt not to gag after seeing the unholy sight. Not even 10 minutes was up and he wanted to go straight to Daichi and abort this mission. The bespectacled Angel was already sick and tired of Kuroo's living habits. But despite that he still continued to explore the garbage of an apartment.

Beside the kitchen was a dining area which was an even more unbearable sight. Some weird liquid? Juice? Something? Spilled on the table and along the babychair. Tsukishima's eyes lit up. " _Babychair?_ " He always loved small children and harboured a special place in his heart for them. "Wait, I didn't see this in the Book." Tsukishima opened Kuroo's Book and only now it shows.

Name: Kuroo Tetsurou

Age: 26

Birthday: November 17

Sex: Male

Likes: Dogs, salted mackerel pike

Relationship status: Single

Spouse: Unknown

Family: Father (Kuroo Shoma)

Mother (Kuroo Misaki)

Siblings: 1 Big Sister (Kuroo Yumeko)

Children: 1 Son (Kuroo Sei)

Profession: Trauma Surgeon 

Place of Work: Tokyo Metropolitan Nekoma Hospital

"Unknown mother?" Tsukishima's heart ached. The kid doesn't have a mother, and judging by the condition of the apartment, Kuroo Tetsurou doesn't seem like much of a father too. Closing the Book, he immediately made a bee-line to the child's room. A lot can be said of how a person just by seeing their room. It wasn't hard to find. Tsukishima just had to follow the hall of squiggly doodles drawn on the snow white walls. He wonders Kuroo reaction when he sees these doodles. Would he be angry? Despaired? Laughing? Being so being angry and despaired that he end up laughing and drawing together with his son? Tsukishima giggled a little bit at the thought.

The tip of the blonde's fingertips traced the drawings along the walls as he walked. It stirred up an unknown fondness in his chest. It's warm. So warm that he actually felt like crying? 

"What in the nine levels of heaven?" The Angel muttered as he took off his glasses and wiped the hot tears that pooled around the rim of his eyes. As soon as the pads of his fingertips lifted from the artwork, Tsukishima was faced with the feeling of emptiness, as if there was a hole in the middle of his chest, eating him away. His eyebrows furrowed, why would he feel such extreme emotions for a child that he doesn't even know? 

With a creak of a door, he was greeted with an barange of plushies. There's so many that he's unable to believe that the kid even have a place to sleep in! The room was painted baby blue. Tsukishima praised Kuroo Tetsurou for finally getting something right. Baby blue was a calm and soothing colour, the best choice for a child's room. The bespectacled Angel plopped down onto the child's small bed with a sigh and wondered why doesn't this kid have any pictures with his dad? Now that he thinks of it, he didn't see any family photos in the living room or dining area either. Who is the mother and why are they mysterious? Maybe she did something so awful that Kuroo had to throw out all their photos and memories?

As his brain was running ideas in and out of his head, he heard the chickling of keys outside the apartment. Tsukishima paid no mind to it, it was just probably Kuroo coming back from work. It's not like they can see an almost 6 foot man in their apartment.

"Remember what we promised just now. No chocolate ice cream if you don't clean up your toys." A soft cooing voice gently said.

"Yes daddy!" A sing-song voice answered energetically.

Tsukishima perked his ears up, eyes trained on the white door that's plastered with ugly drawings. A patter of light footsteps came running towards the room Tsukishima is in. It must be the child of Kuroo, Tsukishima thought. Tsukishima was holding his breath, a sign that he's excited to what's come. The Book didn't show any pictures of Kuroo's kid. And although he doesn't know why. He feels oddly happy? And excited.

With a rattle of the doorknob, the door opened to a child no older than 4 years old. The child was...how does Tsukishima describe it? He looks exactly like his father. 100%. Copy and paste. Tsukishima sighs and rubs his temple, there goes his chance of figuring who the mother is. Black messy hair, tan skin and hooded eyelids. Thank you genes! If Tsukishima would have to say one thing that is different between the father and son. It would be their eyes. In Tsukishima's opinion, eyes can tell a lot about a person. Though he hasn't interacted with the man in person, but he can probably guess what kind of person Kuroo is through analysing his profile. He can see the cunningness and intelligence in that lazy gaze of his. His son's eyes are more rounded, more pure, more curious. Not to say, his colors of his pupils are lighter too. If Kuroo's eyes were dark chocolate. Then his son's eyes must be caramelized gold. Sweet, sticky and shiny because Tsukishima sure can't take his eyes off the waddling young boy.

The first thing the boy came into the room wasn't to clean his toys. But instead, he sniffed around, harder each time. His caramel eyes scanned the room, long lashes fluttering around in confusion. 

"Are you back?" The boy whispered while he cautiously crouched down, as if scared of scaring away a small kitten. "I won't tell daddy you're in here anymore."

This made Tsukishima curious. Who? There's been someone or _something_ has been coming to see this boy everyone now and then? And most importantly, Kuroo knows the existence of this thing. Nothing good ever happens when ghosts and demons are involved. Tsukishima manifested a white butterfly in his palm. If a dove is a messenger for Angels, then a white butterfly is a recorder to the grim reaper. Both are their main communication channels, just different in mediums and to different people.

The Angel crouched down in front of the boy. Unexpectedly, the boy wasn't shaking in fear. But instead, his eyes shone with anticipation, waiting for that someone to make contact.

Tsukishima felt the oddity of it. Normally, even grown adults would be scared of the paranormal. So why not this child? 

Tsukishima scrunched his eyebrows in worry. Demons wreck havoc in the human realm, trying to seduce humans to sell their souls. That's how they get stronger. By feeding on souls tainted by the seven deadly sins. Interestingly, souls that are tainted by different sins have different taste to them. According his grim reaper colleague, demons can taste souls, as much as human enjoy food. Lust tastes sweet, greed tastes sour, envy taste bitter, wrath tastes spicy etc. Speaking of his grim reaper friend, he spoke in the Language of Butterflies, voice light and breathy. He doesn't speak it a lot, because he's always teased by Yamaguchi that he'll 'charm' anyone that can hear him. That's what Butterfly Language does to you, it makes the listener light, fluttery and giddy, as if they're lovestruck. Hence the term, butterflies in your stomach. It's mostly spoken by Cupids and Succubuses, but normal Angels does use it too. Just not often. It sounds whimsical and elegant to the Human ear, like a mysterious beauty inviting you to dance. And no, Sirens don't use them. Sirens use the language of Corals. It's just as beautiful as the language of Butterflies, but instead of making the listener light. The language of Corals make the listeners heavy in their feet, making them swoon and hypnotized.

_"Iwaizumi-san, I'm sorry to be bothering you but I have a case that you'll need to come here for a bit, that is if you're done tracking Oikawa. I know I could have contacted Nishinoya but that idiot have been missing for months! And, he's always unpunctual. If this keeps up he'll end up working in hell."_ Tsukishima shuddered, he'd seen grim reapers that have been punished for not doing their job properly. They come back shriveled and dry, as if all of their energy have been sucked out of them. That's what working in hell does to you.

_"There's a ghost that's pestering my Human. I haven't seen how they look like, I think I need you to help me with that."_ The Angel blessed the delicate butterfly and let it flew out the open window. He wouldn't be scared that Iwaizumi would be, as Yamaguchi says, 'enchanted' by his voice. Butterfly Language is only for the butterflies to listen, and the butterfly would translate it into normal speech for the receiver.

The boy was still crouching in front of him. Tsukishima knows he can't see him. Celestial beings like him are invisible to the human eye. That's why he was carefreely caressing the boy's messy hair. It was surprisingly soft, it wasn't spiky like his father's. It was more curly at the ends.

"Hey Mr.Ghost, why do you smell like strawberries today?" The boy asked with his head cocked, looking straight at Tsukishima...well or actually through him. 

"W...what?" Tsukishima stumbled to the ground. He can _smell_ him? Iwaizumi always commented that he always have this sweet strawberry smell lingering around him. He doesn't know what this smell actually comes _from_ him. Tsukishima's breathing became eratical, it wasn't a myth that toddlers between the age of 2 to 4 can see paranormal and celestial beings like himself. What Tsukishima was afraid about is the child knowing him and bonding with him. 

Angels are far too powerful since they will the power to change a human's life. And it doesn't help that Angels are extremely sympathetic beings. In heaven, they are a strict rule about getting too emotionally attached to a human. Well, if they have the guts break it...let's say no Angels survived to tell the tale. 

_"It opposes the way how the universe works. I don't mean that everyone should have a bad life, what I'm trying to say is that a good life should be attained and fought by the human him or herself. It must and should not be ever be given an outwardly force. First of all, it wouldn't be fair to other humans. Secondly," Daichi's mouth set into a straight line. "You might lose your job as an Angel. Your wings gets clipped and you get cast out. No one knows where they go. Ever. Just so you know Tsukishima, emotions will only disrupt an Angel's judgement." Something Daichi always warned him whenever he feels the blonde Angel was getting too chummy with a human. "Humans and Angels are on a whole different plane of existence, they're never meant to be together."_

The child plops down and leans towards him, snuggling closer to Tsukishima like he's actually there. "Normally when you're around I always feel cold, but today...you're warm." The child yawned. "You kinda feel like the kitchen whenever my Dad is baking my favorite chocolate chip cookies. It's a nice kind of warm."

Tsukishima looks at the sleepy child with parental love in his eyes. His colleagues always say that he was a moving celestial trashcan that was incapable of reciprocating any kind of emotion. But not today he wasn't. His fluffy white wings puffed up due to how moved he was with the young boy.

"Sei? You alright bud?" Kuroo opened to an adorable sight. His son was sleeping on the dolphin rug that he bugged him for weeks to buy. Kuroo walked over to his son and shook him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, dinner's ready."

"Dinner!" Sei woke up more faster than sound could travel. "Did you make mackerel soup?"

"You bet I did." Kuroo pinched the tip of his son's nose with the lightest force and smiled.

"Yay!" His sons threw his arms up in excitement and ran into the direction of the kitchen. Kuroo was about to follow Sei when he smelt the carbon exhaust of cars inside the room.

"This kid...He forgot to close his windows before leaving for school again!" His hands moved to close the window.

Tsukishima who's still in the same position on the floor, got up and dusted himself and took a good look at Kuroo. Hands on his chin, Kuroo wasn't as bad as a father that he thought he would be. 

His body freezed as soon he noticed the squeaky and ear-jarring sound of loose screws. His snapped in the direction of the sound. "Kuroo!"

Kuroo's Book glowed dimly red in Tsukishima's hand. He practically ripped the book open to see what Fate have in mind for Kuroo Tetsurou. 

_"Sei forgot to close the windows again. Damn jt, his room is gonna smell for days again! I need to buy air purifiers again! For the fifth time this month! I swear that 4 year old can forget anything as easily as a 40 year old man. Ah~ but I gotta say the city view is great! Too bad I don't have anyone to watch it w---!!" How was the screw not firm? I swear the maintenance man just came in yesterday! I fell down screaming and cursing, what a great way to die Tetsurou. Totally _not_ pathetic. But oddly, I did feel a sense of peace before I hit the ground.To be honest, I need more peace like this in my life...I close my eyes as I felt my whole body collide with the stone pavement. The world was black, and I couldn't breathe._

**Status: Dead**

Tsukishima immediately whipped out his Renaissance Quill and scribbled down messily.

_Sei forgot to close the windows again. Damn, his room is gonna smell again. I need to buy air purifiers again! For the fifth time this month! I swear that 4 year old can forget anything as easily as a 40 year old man. Ah~ but I gotta say the city view is great! Too bad I don't have anyone to watch it w---!!" ~~How was the screw not firm? I swear the maintenance man just came in yesterday!~~ **Good thing I got the maintenance man to fix this window.**_ _~~I fell down screaming and cursing, what a great way to die Tetsurou. Totally _not_ pathetic.~~ **I need to complain to the manager again.** ~~But oddly, I did feel a sense of peace before I hit the ground. To be honest, I need more peace like this in my life...I close my eyes as I felt my whole body collide with the stone pavement. The world was black, and I couldn't breathe.~~ **I close the damn windows and cuss the fuck out of the maintenance man.**_

**Status: Alive**

Tsukishima's feathers were ruffled up by the shock. He slowly peeked to where Kuroo was standing and let out a sigh of relief, the bedhead was still staring out of the window. Being all sentimental and shit. Tsukishima sighed of relief.

Kuroo blinked for a while, dozing into space while looking down onto the stone pavement and walking people below. "Imagine if I ever fall down this building from this window and die!" He shrugged and laughed it off.

Tsukishima wasn't shocked when Kuroo said it out loud. It happens sometimes. Whenever humans look at something and think how they'll die by that thing. A ridiculous thought that flashes through your mind. It happens and goes in one second, so humans don't linger on the thought too much. Yeah, that probably just means that you're _just_ saved by your Guardian Angel.

"Dad!!!!"

"Coming!"

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo walks out to the kitchen and he follows him, as any dutiful Angel would do. He watched the two exchange conversation through their dinner, their talks mostly of Kuroo asking Sei how was preschool and Sei, being the messy kid he is, replies while mouth full of food and not caring when his half- chewed food spews out his mouth. Tsukishima doesn't know, but he actually found it kind of cute. 

Kuroo using tissue to clean Sei's mouth and Sei stealing food from his dad's plate. Both laughing at each other's antics. It just seems...all so domestic. Though he's been with a lot of Humans in this similar situation before, but somehow felt that he was intruding? Like he doesn't belong here. Tsukishima shakes his head. He refuses to let these pathetic thoughts consume him. Instead, he sets his eyes on the two people who are eating like snobs in front of him.

Sei locked eyes with Tsukishima and winked. 

"Dad! Meet my new friend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: oke let's confuse the readers  
> Hand and brain: ✨No✨
> 
> I bet you'll already have a guess I'm so bad at this agshskdkdkkd
> 
> Oh yeah btw the book of life is a mix of the book thingy from Kuroshitsuji(where you can change a person's life with a special quill) and from the movie: The Book Of Life.
> 
> Aaaaaand I will be busy this month. I already wrote chap 3 but it still needs a little bit more of tweaking.


	3. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sei actually see Tsukishima?

Tsukishima immediately stumbled backwards. What did the boy say? Friend? He fixes his silver necktie and dusted his suit. "Can you actually see me?" He asked with caution in his voice. If the boy can see him, might as well he hear him too. But the toddler just blinked his eyes like it's all in his imagination.

"Sei..." Kuroo asks raising an questioning eyebrow. "Is Mr.Ghost back?"

"No! He's different!" Sei slammed his hand into his plate of smashed potatoes, making his meal fly to his chubby cheeks.

Kuroo stops eating and touches his chin in thought. He doesn't look at his son like he's a madman but instead Kuroo gives him these soft, caring and patient eyes. And for some mysterious reason, it makes Tsukishima's heartbeat increase like a bullet train in his chest. 

"How is he different?"

Sei flailed his arms around, stuttering and trying to think of words that described Tsukishima. He kept looking at Tsukishima's direction, then at his dad. His eyes practically shone, expecting Kuroo to understand whatever he's trying to express. But Kuroo just looked at him amused, like he's grown a second head.

Tsukishima stood there, watching all of this unfold while leaning on the fridge and a smile tugging on his lips. "You're not so smart for a surgeon aren't you, Kuroo-san?" He chuckled.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying Sei-chan. Maybe you could grab a paper and some crayons and draw him for me? So, you know. I can know him better?" Kuroo smiled like a rock, stiff and hard. At the mention of Kuroo's idea, the child's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he practically flew to his room. A light patter of footsteps followed by a loud excited bang of a door, Sei came back with art supplies in his hands. 

Tsukishima looked at the overflowing crayons in Sei's arm. Kuroo must love his son dearly because the child have so much supplies that he can't carry them all on his small arms. All of the crayons and pencils that he was holding was falling off left and right. The corner of Tsukishima's mouth lifted with adoration. "Adorable." He cooed with the voice of honey.

Ignoring his almost finished dinner, (Tsukishima winced, it wasn't a proper dinner at all, it was just take out fast food) Sei started to doodle with all the might his little hands could provided. Kuroo was cleaning up the leftovers dinner right next to him, cat-like eyes monitoring his son's drawing. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw that the drawing does not have a face. Or a body in fact. It's just a big blob with black outlines.

Tsukishima was standing to Sei's left, Kuroo to the toddler's right, both curious of the boy's drawing. When Sei was finished, he smiled proudly of his art. "His name is Strawberry because he smells like strawberries!" The boy giggled.

Kuroo perked up, he pursed his lips, almost dipping down into a disapproving frown. Hands on his hips, he asked. "How does he feel? Does he feel cold?"

"No! He feels like baked muffins." Sei smiled with his face all flushed. His smile was a smile that was a gift from the sun, it shone so bright Tsukishima felt he was going blind. Sei has lips that are naturally smiley. Tsukishima thinks he got it from his father, though Kuroo's lips was smiley in a way that made him look more like a chesire cat. He feels so blessed, basking in the presence of this child. Kuroo's eyebrows raised at the statement, but he doesn't question his child. His hand reached for his phone and punched in something real quick, Tsukishima didn't even had the time to see what he was typing about.

"Alright. Remember what we promised? No ice cream until you clean up your room." Sei groaned and give his dad the biggest watery puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Can we may..be ski--p today?" He begged.

"No."

"Pweaassweeeee"

"No means no. Your room have been messy enough." He ruffled his son's fluffy locks, he was kinda shocked that his son didn't have his spiky hair. Well, the upside is that his hair easier to groom, the downside is his bedhead is somehow passed down to his child. He feels bad sometimes when he looks at his son's messy bedhair. Ever since he lost his memory, nothing have been the same. The only thing that he clung onto was his son. Their memories together. He doesn't even remember his parents when he first woke up from coma!

He only remembered his son, his stardust boy. It wasn't surprising that he first thing he demanded when he first woke up was to see his son. He racked his memoryless brain for the image of his boy's mother. Still, nothing came after weeks and weeks of thinking and weirdly, nobody wanted to tell him about her too. He searched his house of pictures of her, anything that belonged to her, the mysterious woman who gave him the greatest treasure in his life. He tried to search for wedding rings, letters, a pair of matching mugs, ANYTHING! They must be legally married to have a kid right? Right? In the end, there was nothing waiting him at the end of his search. He can't exactly rely on his son to give him answers. Firstly, he was too young and secondly, they both each looked too much like each other!!! 

Kuroo growled in determination, he was going to find her no matter what. He doesn't want his kid to grow up without a mother. He knows he can always search for a new one. But the mere thought of another woman only makes him churn in his stomach. 

"Alright dad..." Sei pouted, squeaking a scared whine when he heard his father growled. He made his way to his room, trying to make as little sound as he could. He knows when his dad gets into one of his _moods_.

Kuroo made a bee-line to the living room and dropped onto the sofa like a sack of potatoes. He switches on the TV. He switches the channel, again, again and again. Nothing was interesting to him. Why does he always feel so hollow inside? Like a part of him have been ripped from him. He placed his hand on his chest, above the area of his heart. 

"Why did you leave?" 

"Who are you?" 

His heart wrenches. He's a young, rich, successful and handsome Alpha. Not everyone can quite have a life like his. He could easily get whatever and who he wants in a snap of a finger. But he doesn't. It's not like nobody was drooling over him. There are plenty! He can choose over them like a flower in an orchid. But he chooses not to. He doesn't want to. He refuses to. Who's the primrose to his bouquet?

Tsukishima was sitting next to Kuroo, looking at him weird. He has no idea what this idiot is thinking that makes him look like a broke smoker that doesn't have the money to buy cigarettes. He looks agonized, which is really getting onto Tsukishima's nerves. His eyebrows ticked, "STOP MOPING for heaven's sake! Why are you so depressed? You're hot and rich! What can you possibly be worried about." He huffed out.

Of course, Kuroo doesn't react to anything. Tsukishima just sighs and sits crossed legs beside his moping Human. _His Kuroo_.

"This TV show is dumb change it." Tsukishima said although he knows Kuroo wouldn't react to it. He enjoys talking to nobody in general. He's accustomed to it. Being a Guardian Angel can be lonely sometimes but he's thriving in this lonesome job. Kuroo's phone rang with a terribly annoying yet catchy jingle. Tsukishima groaned. Great! Now it's gonna be stuck in his head for a while now. He _knows_ it.

"Yakkun, I need help. Sei has been seeing things again." Kuroo whined into the phone. "I don't know. He said he smells like strawberries and feels like freshly baked muffins. I think he's trying to say he feels warm...Can a ghost be sweet and warm?"

Tsukishima's heart dropped down into his stomach. There's actually somebody to consult to about these things? He really needs pay more attention to human occupations.

"I'm missing out a lot lately." Tsukishima muttered and continued to focus on the phone call.

"He drew a blob. Like literally. It was big and tall, I swear that I thought it was a Christmas Tree. A bunch of squiggly lines with nothing in the middle. Just a hollow shape." Kuroo sighed for the tenth time today. "Alright, see ya at Sunday? That's the only time I have a break from the hospital...Ok... alright. Bye." And he hung up.

"Are you sending a ghost buster after me, Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima looked at him in disbelief. He rolled his eyes at the bedhead idiot that's slowly starting to drift off with the soothing lullaby of NHK weather report. Tsukishima started poking around the lush apartment, trying to waste his time. It's not like Angels have to sleep, they can sleep. But it's not necessary. He stretched his wings, luckily the apartment is spacious enough that he doesn't knock into anything. In the middle of his small exercise session, he heard a series of gradually-increasing-in-volume snoring come from the couch.

"You're going to suffocate yourself if you sleep like that idiot." Tsukishima huffed and adjusted his glasses. This man slept in the weirdest position, with two pillows squashed between his face. Goodness that snore is so abnoxious that it alone can wake up a cave of hibernating bears!

A sudden bang of a door and the thumping of excited footsteps came from behind Tsukishima. "Hello, Sei." Tsukishima waved and smiled. Sei looked at him and smiled brightly. "Hello, Strawberry! Are you looking after daddy for me?"

Tsukishima was rooted to the spot. Ah, right. The kid can see him. Well, his outline to be precise. He didn't do any big movements after that mistake. 

Hearing his father's ear-jarring snore, Sei knows that his father must be exhausted. The more tired he is, the louder he snores. The toddler grabbed a blanket that was lying around and draped it over his dad with his short arms. It was messy, but it was a heartwarming sight. Tsukishima who was still sitting in the same place, waited for Sei to go back to his room. He can't afford another mistake. The kid is more sensitive than he thought he would be. "Goodnight daddy!" The boy kissed Kuroo on the cheek and ran back to his room.

Tsukishima waited until midnight when he made sure that Sei was sound asleep. He then carried Kuroo over his shoulders like a blubber of dead weight. Kuroo was still snoring like a caveman, dead asleep. Tsukishima was grateful for the dumb snoring because wouldn't have to deal with Kuroo suddenly waking up and seeing himself floating around in his living room magically. 

With a click of the door, Tsukishima opened the door of Kuroo's room and threw the raven onto his bed. His room is posh, modern and spacious, with a wide window that gives a clear wear of the bustling city beneath. A fantastic view to make love to. Well, what was he expecting from the master bedroom of a luxurious apartment? 

Tsukishima closed the light and went to Sei's room, which is right across Kuroo's room. 

Tsukishima was expecting a cute sleeping angel sucking his thumb while cuddling with his dolphin doll and NOT a cute sleeping angel sucking his thumb while cuddling with his dolphin doll WITH a ghost. A ghost! The ghost is watching over him as he slept, kneeling beside the bed.

The said ghost noticed his presence and turned tails to escape him, dissapearing into the wall. "Wait!" Tsukishima shouted. His Duty is to guard humans, not catch and bring ghost to reincarnate. That's Iwaizumi's job. Before the ghost ran away, he did caught a glimpse of how he looked like. Short ruffly black hair. Slanted eyes. And the most prettiest face he's even seen in his entire career.

Good heavens why is everyone testing him today? 

🐈🖤🌙

Kuroo woke up to the annoying and constant beep to his alarm. He groaned and cracked an eye open. He sees the time 6:00am and groans even more. "5 more minutes..." He said, voice thick with sleep into his pillow. _Wait_. Where did this pillow come from? Kuroo sat right up. He didn't remember getting into bed last night. Maybe he sleep walked? He shrugged, it _can_ be a possibility. 

Kuroo has to prepare for his job at the hospital and bring his kid to pre-school. When everyone said that being a parent isn't as easy and it doesn't come with a manual. Well, to Kuroo. It was easier than algebra equations because one, he was great with kids. And second, it did come with a manual. Like an _actual_ one. Literally, he just woke up one day and there was a notebook next to his nightstand, about how to take care of a child. He still follows the manual till today. He had no idea who wrote it. Maybe was just drunk that day and accidentally stole it? He doesn't know. He can't remember. Accident or not, he thanks the person who wrote it. The notes were all just so carefully detailed, as if it was intended for him.

He flipped open the notebook, which all the papers are crunchy because he accidentally spilled milk on it one time and started his day.

Thursday

6:30 wake up

6:00-7:00 wash and clean up. (And shave that damn stubble of yours, you premature zygote. You don't look hot in it. AT ALL. PERIODT!)

7:00-7:30 Wake up the monstrosity we created and make breakfast. (Make a dish with Tuna in it. It's his favorite!)

7:00-8:00 Prepare him and drive him to school, which starts at 8am sharp. (DON'T look at the stray cats walking on the sidewalk. No matter how cute they are.)

8:30 Haul your ass to work. (Don't forget your key card, car keys, phone, wallet and hospital badge.)

Kuroo calls this notebook Thank You because he seriously would not have survived till today with his hectic schedule. He was shocked to know that there was someone actually out there, living the exact same life as his. He always thought that it was interesting. If he had the time, he would love to meet this person and their spouse. Well, they're clearly dedicated and loving to their husband. He must be a lucky man!

After washing up, he changed into his suit and banged the door to his son's room. The surgeon stomped into the room, purposely making as much noise as possible. "Rise and shine Stardust!" He ripped the covers of Sei. Feeling the source of warmth gone from his body, the young boy groaned.

Kuroo open the curtains with a loud swish. The early morning sunlight came in, filtering the room in warm yellow glow. Tsukishima stood beside Kuroo and laughed. He enjoys watching domestic quarrel, because as an Angel. They'll never get the change to start or have a family, so they'll never get to experience this kind of love. Tsukishima envies humans really, they get to do everything Angels don't, plus get to feel different and complex emotions. The blonde find human emotions extremely interesting. The Book doesn't inform you of how your Human feels, it just warns you when your Human is in danger, like the sirens that go off seconds before a disaster happens. 

The bedheaded surgeon bathed his son and put him in his school uniform, which are a white dress shirt, black pants and a black and orange stripped necktie. They ate quickly and hopped into Kuroo's red Lambo.

It was a fairly quiet ride because he knows that his son isn't a morning person. Sei was drooling in the car half-asleep while the radio was blasting some random love song. Huh, it sounds kinda familiar.

_"Like a satellite---- Like a satellite---"_

And of course, Tsukishima was in the car with them. He was crushing the handle in the car, praying that this idiot isn't going to kill all of them someday. "How did he even get his license in the first place? He drives like blind lama, hell be damned." Tsukishima complained, glasses askew on his face. 

As Kuroo parallel parked his Lambo carefully into the parking in front of Karasuno Preschool. There was already a man waiting for them in front of the gate.

"Good morning Kuroo!" Sugawara bowled politely. "And a hello to you too, Sei-chan!" Sugawara cooed to the child who's still latched to Kuroo's arm like a koala.

"Mornin' to you too, Sugawara-sensei." Kuroo greeted the omega. 

"Sugawara-sensei? Seriously Kuroo, we've known each other since high school. Call me Suga." Sugawara is an omega and the principal of Karasuno Preschool. The grey haired man was a beauty. Every movement of his is graceful and gentle in everyway, a living greek sculpture. He got lots of Alphas going after him in highschool, but he turned down everyone of them. What was Suga thinking? He never heard of Suga liking anyone, so who was he waiting for?

"Dating anyone recently?" The raven asked the silver haired beauty. Sugawara just laughed and teased, "Could say the same for you, Mr. eligible bachelor."

Kuroo holded the urge to eyeroll. A typical Sugawara answer. "Well,I asked you first. So you should answer first."

"Well..." Sugawara shifted around bashfully. He tucked his hair behind his ear, letting out a sickening sweet scent. Sugawara usually smells like vanilla with a hint of dandelions, fluffy and flowery. Anyone that stands within 10 meters of him will feel giddy, at least that's what he's heard from his friends. Kuroo's not bonded, so why doesn't he react to amy Omega's pheromones? It's been a question that he has been thinking about since he woke up. He froze, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Since no one knew who is Sei's mother, so perhaps...Sei was a product of one time fling? His heart dropped down to the core of the earth.

Sugawara's scent travelled far enough for passerbys to give them both a weird look. Even a nearby Alpha stopped his tracks to throw stare at Sugawara. It wasn't a normal like everyday stare, his eyes are hooded with lust and Kuroo swears he knows what the Alpha was thinking right on the spot. The surgeon narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl at the other Alpha, letting out his pheromones to warm the other Alpha. "You have a really bad habit of letting your pheromones everywhere." The raven pointed out.

"Well, I can't help that he's the most perfect Alpha I've met in my life. You should meet him someday Kuroo! He's so handsome, intelligent, mature, understanding, respectful, car--" Sugawara gushed, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Uh. Yeah. Visit him so he thinks you have some other Alpha outside." Kuroo answered dryly. 

"How about you Kuroo? How about your love life?" Suga giddly asked.

"Ummmm...I haven't found her yet."

"C'mon Kuroo. You can get anyone you want. There must be someone out there much more better than Sei's mo---"

Suga immediately zipped his mouth when he smelled the threatening pheromones the Alpha was letting out. The scent was prickling his nose, making his eyes water. 

Suga's eyes widened, he knew what a landmine he accidentally stepped on, "Kuroo--KUROO. Listen, listen. I'm sorry, okay?" 

Whoops. He went overboard. "Ah, what?"

"I seem to have hit a nerve. Though I don't know her, but I'm sure you have loved her dearly." Suga apologized.

"Sorry. I just get really sensitive around this topic. And I don't even know why. It's not your fault, really. If anything, it was mine." 

"Let's get Sei inside." Sugawara made way for Kuroo to come in then they dropped Sei inside his classroom. Sei bid his father goodbye with a peck on the cheek and a tired goodbye.

Sugawara was leading him towards the school gate when he just picked up his pace and practically skipped towards the door. If this place was a field of flowers instead of a carpeted floor, he sure that Sugawara would look like the female lead of some cheesy movie. Kuroo wrinkled his eyebrows as he covered his nose. Judging by the speedy change of Sugawara's scent, this must the person he's talking about. 

When he made his way outside the preschool, he saw a man with average height and short black hair. He was wearing a police uniform and has his arms wrapped around Sugawara's waist.

"Daichi." Sugawara put his head on Daichi's chest. "This is my high school friend, Kuroo Tetsurou."

Daichi smiled and gave out a hand, "Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you!" Kuroo smiled back and shook his hand. A firm handshake, nice lad. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou." The bedhead introduced himself. While they shook hands, Kuroo can feel Daichi's eyes staring behind him. Is his bedhair that bad today? 

"Is it the hair..." Kuroo mumbled weakly, voice getting smaller with each word.

Hearing this, Daichi practically laughed in relief, "Rest assured it's not your hair." He's taking to him, but it also feels like Daichi's not actually talking _to_ him. It's like his attention is elsewhere. A thousand miles away. It's not on Sugawara. And it's definitely not on him. There's nobody here except to three of them! Kuroo sighed and massage his temple, his day just keep getting weirder and weirder.

Kuroo was about to bid Sugawara and his boyfriend farewell when another family came in with their children. 

"Ah, Tsukishima-san! You came just in time before class started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Akiteru enters!!! Welcome Akiteru!!
> 
> This fic feels very beige, light yellow and white to me. It has that vibe idk to explain. It's just there😂😂
> 
> After watching Wonder Woman and Fugou Keiji balance: Unlimited. I felt compelled to make a super spies mafia au staring government level super spies akatsuki and super low level mafia members bokuroo.
> 
> In as, Kuroo screws up a mission and Tsukki catches his screwup. But instead of apprehending him like any other government invested super spy, Tsukki just winks and lets him be. May I add while ✨ strutting✨ away mysteriously. (AGSHDJDKDKDKK)
> 
> Kuroo: I'm in love  
> Me: me too😩😩😩😩
> 
> Bokuto was Kuroo's backup and he saw his bro fuck up like 😩 and in the end they failed and a hot leggy blond got picked up in a frickin helicopter. His driver apparently was an equally beautiful man. How can someone look that hot while shooting down people in a helicopter?
> 
> Bokuto to Kuroo: bro I think I'm in love😩  
> Kuroo to Bokuto: me too😩
> 
> And like akatsuki being filthy rich like Daisuke Kambe? YES PLS BITCHHHH


	4. The Tsukishima Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *puts red carpet*
> 
> We welcome the Tsukishima family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My small contribution to kurotsuki day😂  
> Happy Kurotsuki day everyone! #0111

Sugawara looked delighted at the sight of the Tsukishimas arrival. 

"Sorry about today, there was a little accident along the way." A man with dirty blonde hair said as he glared at his squirming daughter. He was holding one child on each hand, a girl and a boy. The girl was pouting, and her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"But daaaaaad I don't want to go to school today..." The small girl whined as she tugged on her father's arm.

"Haruki, I thought we talked about this." Tsukishima Akiteru said in a strict tone. The girl 'Haruki' wined again, this time more louder. Her eyes swelled up with crocodile tears as shook her head, ponytail whipping along in frustration. The little boy on the other hand, was just snickering and throwing prickly words at Haruki. He has short hair that spikes at the end. A baby fringe hung over his right eye, he was supporting a slanted smile that looks like he's up to no good. 

Tsukishima observed the Tsukishimas. He wasn't shocked or anything, Tsukishima was a common last name is Japan. There's even a place in Japan named Tsukishima. Not shockingly, the family of three all have blonde hair. Akiteru's hair colour is honey-brown, while Haruki's is more of a beige butterscotch. The boy was the one with the lightest hair, he has a head of warm champaign coloured locks. Long eyelashes, fair skin to polite manners, everything about this family is perfect!

"Then I'll be letting them off in your care, Sugawara-sensei. Gotta rush!" Akiteru bowed again and bid farewell to his children and kissed each one to them on the cheek as he ran towards his car.

"Gross" The boy wiped his cheek with his sleeve. 

"You think everything Dad does is 'gross' Kibo." Haruki crossed her arms and rolled her hazel eyes.

"Let's go inside kids!" Sugawara gave Daichi a peck on the lips and gave Kuroo a sympathetic smile as he ushered the brother and sister inside the school.

Daichi smiled and held his hand out, "So, I'll see you around?" To which the surgeon just smiled and politely agreed. "Yeah. See you around!" 

When Daichi walked away, Kuroo still stood rooted on the spot. He has his hand on his temple. Firstly, he still felt that Daichi wasn't talking to him. Secondly! Secondly, secondly...what was it again? He felt he was supposed to remember something important. That guy just now...Tsukishima Akiteru! That's his name, looks kinda like a gazelle that just bumped into a pride of hungry lions when they locked eyes Or maybe did he just imagine it? He shrugged and decided it wasn't really important.

"Maybe it was the hair..." He pondered as looked at his watch. 8:15?! Shit, he's going to be late.

🐈🖤🌙

Kuroo arrived 8:40 at the hospital because of damn roadblocks. Not just one or two, but fifeteen! Yes he took count! He was so pissed off that he started to complain to his best friend in an imaginary scenario he made up in his head. It was like someone is setting him up for this ridiculous course, everywhere he turns, there will be a roadblock waiting for him! Kuroo shook his head as he speed walked to his way to his office.

His office keys chinked in his hands as he fiddled with them to find the right key to unlock his door. He slided open the door and to a sight he was kinda not expecting but expecting.

"Bokuto, how many times did I tell you not to sneak inside here?" Kuroo said to his best friend as he closed the door behind him.

"For the 46th time this year?"

"You keep count?!"

"So-orry, Kuwu--roo! B-but this is the onhly pleace-e I fee-eel safff...from yo-ou know!!" Bokuto's hiding under Kuroo's desk. " _Him,_ " The bedhead didn't even need to bend down and he can see Bokuto's feet peeking out. 

"Yakkun says he means no harm. You should trust him ya know? Yakkun's a professional in this field." Said Kuroo as he kicked Bokuto out from under his desk and started to organize his paperwork. Bokuto, who's teeth was still clacking from chilliness, sat on the white couch placed in front the desk. 

"It-s s-sho c-coold and the ha-air condition-ing just opened!" Bokuto stuttered out. "H-help bro. I c-can feel h-him! He's n-next to me! Actually, I-I don't know...s-somewhere c-close!" The Pro-Volleyball player blew hot air into his palms as his eyes scanned the room cautiously. "Pl-lease d-don' ki-ll m-meh whoev-erver yo-uu are..."

Meanwhile Tsukishima had his hands in his hips as he and the ghost exchange eye contact. Black hair. Slanted eyes. Pretty face. Yup, he's the one. He trusts himself to recognize that face anywhere, it's one of a kind! He's the one who's been looking at Sei sleep yesterday night.

"Hello." The ghost said akwardly. His eyes widened as soon as he same Tsukishima waltz into the room along with Kuroo. He sure wasn't expecting celestial company.

"Uh, hi." Tsukishima waved back stiffly. This ghost is wearing a dark blue sweater and black jeans along with a pair of fluffy bunny slippers. He looks young, probably no younger than 24 years old. This doesn't look like an outfit you'll put outside your own home. Tsukishima's eyes softened sadly as a thought struck him.

"Suicide?" The Angel asked.

The ghost bit his lip as he curled his palms into a knuckle, his gaze immediately went to the ground and hung his head silently. Tsukishima cringed internally, he shouldn't have asked. Being in Italy for a long time made him forget that it's a touchy subject for the ghosts in Japan. 

As Tsukishima was about to apologize, someone banged on the door furiously. The door shook as the person outside screamed. "Kuroo Tetsurou! Unlock this door right now!!" The banging continued even faster than before. The voice of the shouter was hoarse and gruff, as if he haven't been drinking water for days.

"Uh, depends. Are you going to hit me with a board first?" Kuroo asked, his voice getting higher and higher with each word.

"Of course I am!" The person shouted back.

Kuroo groaned as he opened the door. It revealed to be a stumpy old man. Tsukishima was shocked to see that this old person, probably not older than the age of 60 was the cause of all that noise. He certainly looks like the kind of old man that gives candy to the neighborhood kids.The first thing he did was hit Kuroo in the arm with the clipboard he had. Fortunately for Kuroo, he was tall enough so he could steer clear of being hit in the head.

"Do have some business here or something..? Nekomata-sensei." Nekomata is the head doctor of the hospital he's working for. He's known him since his university days. Nekomata was also the one who recruited Kuroo to join the hospital.

Nekomata threw the clipboard into his face. He caught it on reflex. Thank God that all those years of volleyball didn't went to waste.

"Your suspension is almost done Tetsurou. Time for you to get back into OR." Nekomata said whilst glaring it's Kuroo. The bedhead surgeon just sunk in his glare. "Can I...get another year if suspension?" He asked meekly.

"Are you kidding? Our hospital don't need a surgeon who doesn't do his job properly! Funds are already as short as they are. I know you already got the majority of your memory back so don't you dare to escape this situation. You've been out of the game long enough." Nekomata snarled. Only then, he notices another person in the room with them, a rising volleyball star in fact. Recognizing the head of grey and white hair, his face got even redder. "Hey! Didn't I tell you not to break in again?! Out!"

"B-but ther-re's a...a---!" Bokuto explained himself.

" _Out!!!_ "

🐾❤️🌙

Nekomata took fast angry steps towards his office. He doesn't know why the bedhead didn't want to operate? He used to love this field, getting in and out of the OR everytime a patient comes in. He thrives under stressful and tight situations, like a withering flower getting water for the first time. He's the best surgeon their hospital has gotten in years! Well...used to be. Nekomata sighed and rubbed his temple when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in.''

The door creaked to reveal a man with dyed blonde hair and dark purple bags under his eyes.

"Kenma!" Nekomata smiled at the sight of his beloved student. "How's Tetsurou's therapy going? I assume he can return soon."

"Um... about that." Kenma took out a board with bunch of crumpled paper clipped to it. "I'm actually here to talk about that." The therapist sat down in the couch opposite of Nekomata's desk. "You see, Nekomata-sensei. Kuroo haven't actually fully recovered yet."

Nekomata's eyes widened and his eyebrows ticked in frustration. But it then all melted into an understanding nod. "I can see that. Why? Are his symptoms still that bad?"

Kenma flipped the papers and held out a particular page. He pointed out for Nekomata to see. "His current symptoms include extreme hand shaking, mild depression, mild memory loss and claustrophobia in the operation room. Though his depression might get worse in the winter." Kenma explained.

"Seasonal depression?" Nekomata asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's more like winter only."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember Nekomata-sensei?" Kenma's eyes softened.

"Winter is when everything changed."

❤️👼

Sugawara sighed as he wiped the swear off his forehead. Finally, finally, he separated the main two trouble makers of the class.

"Sensei!! Kibo is making his stinky face again." Sei pointed at the kid who's standing facing the wall quietly. Well, at least that's what it looks like. Sugawara gave the two one last look as he sat down and continued to grade the children's work.

Seeing that Suga has his back to them from his peripheral vision, Kibo immediately turned around and stuck his tougue out and continued to make gestures obnoxiously.

"Crybabyyyyyy!" Kibo mouthed.

"Senseiiii----" Sei tugged Sugawara's sleeve. "Look at him!"

"Kids!" Sugawara said in a commanding tone. The both halted Immediately. Kibo sunk back into his time-out corner while Sei whined and moped around the room, still not happy that his favorite toy got stolen by Kibo. 

After he had done grading, Sugawara went to the corner of the room where Kibo, the small blond stood facing the wall and kneeled down next to him.

"Did you know what you did wrong, Kibo?" Sugawara asked as he turned their bodies so that now they're standing in front of each other.

"Because I stole Sei's toy by force." The boy said in a deadpan voice as he rolled his eyes.

Sugawara sighed. He swears to God that this is this boy isn't a copy and paste of his mo---

"And what should you do when you do something bad?" Asked Sugawara in the most patient tone he could muster. 

"...apologize." Kibo squeaked out.

"What should you do before you want to take something from someone who's using that thing?"

The boy groaned. "ASK." 

"Do you know what you should do now?" Sugawara asked in a stern tone.

Kibo remained silent as he stared at the ground. The blond laced his fingers out of habit, "... apologize to Sei..." He trailed off, voice getting smaller and smaller with each word.

The grey haired man brighten up at the boy's comment. "Great! Shall we?" He then bought Kibo and Sei to the play area where the fight first erupted.

Sei's eyes was still red from crying while Kibo just got his arms folded, casting Sei a belittling look. Kibo was annoyed that he has to apologize to this...this kid! That just enjoys acting weak and playing the victim. He knows it in his gut that he cries just so that he can get sympathy of others and make him look like the villian. He clicked his tougue, "What are you waiting for? Apologize!"

Tears pooled around the rim of Sei's eyes again, making them swollen and puffy. It doesn't look like you've just been punched in the face fifteen times by a brick. Sei's eyes must has gotten a kiss from the beautiful greek goddess, Aphrodite herself, red with the perfect amount of blush on his cheeks. Sugawara watched all this play out, he couldn't help but get hooked up of a painful memory. He knows someone that cries like Aphrodite--- how does he know you ask? It's because this person is the most beautiful crier he has ever seen in his life. The tears that drip down from his eyes are exquisite gemstones, ever so pretty yet it can't be seen too often. The last time this person came to him, he was crying too. Those tears could be mistaken for jewelry if he didn't see those tears drip down from his tear ducts. And he met the person who made his friend cry this morning too.

He pulled himself from his memories. "Kibo, ask nicely!" Sugawara scolded.

Sei sniffed and hiccuped as he raised a small hand up, "I--I wiwl goo furstt Sugwa-swensei." He rubbed his eyes, "It... gwas my fauklt, I sho-shouldn't have thrown-n the dinosaur at Kibo. I am shorry four hurting you." Sei bowed sincerely.

Kibo raised a questioning eyebrow on him, a bit taken aback from the direct apology but apologized nonetheless. "I am sorry for forcefully taking your toys when you're playing with it. I should have asked first." He said coolly, it didn't even sounded like an apology. But Suga knew better, he could tell that the faint blush on Kibo's cheeks meant that he actually meant the apology. 

Just as the two boys are getting queasy from all the apologizing, the lunch lady came in and called all the children for lunch. Sugawara sighed in relief. Fantastic! A deserving break from looking after these monsters! He went to his office to get his coffee and got back to the lunch room to where all the kids are having lunch.

"Can you stop getting food all over my side of the table?!"

"Senseiiii----" A familiar whine rung.

Sugawara just shook his head and rubbed his temples, as long as these two are in the same room, they never do ever give him a break. 

"Boys! What did I say about the consequences of fighting!"

🐈🖤🌙

"Uhm..." Tsukishima cleared his throat. "Can you stop following us?" Tsukishima asked as he sat on Kuroo's office couch. Kuroo was filing some paperwork out and Bokuto was gone, probably gone training.

"Oh." The ghost said as if it finally dawned on him that following a person everywhere is creepy.

"What's your name? We didn't introduce ourselves just now."

The ghost raised one of his pretty shaved eyebrows. "Uh. Huh."

Tsukishima clicked his tougue in annoyance. "Are you going to introduce yourself or not?" The ghost watched him ramble in silence. "You know what? I don't care. You're going to be taken away anyways."

The ghost's previously blank expression turned into a panicked one when he heard Tsukishima say 'taken away'. 

"Akaashi Keiji."

"Tsukishima Kei."

They both sat in akward silence again. "Where will I be taken? Up there?" The beautiful ghost pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

Tsukishima gave him a bored expression. "I don't know? I'm not the one who judges whenever you go to hell or just reincarnate."

"Would people be reincarnated into an animal?"

Tsukishima shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh."

The room went quiet again. Only the sounds of the scribbling of Kuroo's pen can be heard. Until the ghost started to ask questions again, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how exactly did you end up as an Angel?"

"I woke up, face plastered on a book, in a Library. And just started working. Everyone was doing the same thing too. So it felt compulsory to do what I do." Tsukishima was always bothered by this too. But he couldn't find anything because the higher ups would execute him if he did. It was supposed to be 'sacred'. "Enough of me, why are you creeping up on someone's kid last night huh?" 

"He reminds me of a late friend." Akaashi smiled at him wistfully. However his expression pulls something inside Tsukishima, a feeling of nostalgia. Where did that even came from? It's making his stomach churn and his heartstrings burn. Akaashi continued to give him this beautiful smile. Why was he feeling happy when reminiscing a dead friend? 

"So if your friend is dead, and you're dead. Then where is he?" At first Tsukishima was annoyed at the small talk, now he's hungry to know more. Akaashi smells of a mix fresh mint and new rain. Talking to him was a soothing and pleasant experience.

The black haired beauty shook his head. "He died before me. I never knew where he went." 

"Sorry to hear that..." He apologized, he's sure stepping on lots of landmines today.

"It's okay. It's not his fault that the fates decided to take him away."

Well this is akward. Tsukishima wriggled his feet excessively. "So, are you the Mr.Ghost that Sei talks about all the time?"

Akaashi's eyes lit up again. "Does be mention me a lot? I know pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san is trying consistently to get rid of me through the help of a shaman."

"He sure talks about you a lot. Have you been around him for that long?"

"Since his birth, yes."

Ok. Tsukishima was definitely having a talk with Iwaizumi about this. It's creepy enough he stalks a kid because of his _dead_ friend. 

Someone knocked on Kuroo's door bristly in an urgent matter. "Kuroo-sensei. A Level III Trauma patient with a stab wound in the abdomen just came in. Please head to Trauma Bay immediately. Trauma Team 1 needs you at your place."

Kuroo's pen dropped to the ground as he looked at the nurse with a dumbfounded expression. "But...I'm not on call? Nekomata-sensei said I was on suspension." Kuroo said nervously. "Didn't you ask him first? Where is he?"

"Nekomata-sensei is currently performing surgery on a patient with a wrist fracture. And, we did ask him. He says you're ready to go."

Kuroo stilled in his seat. He's not ready, he's not ready at all. But then he remembers his childhood friend, Kenma's lazy speech in their session a few days ago.

_"You've gotta take that first brave step to change, Kuro. No one except you can take that step out. You need to stand up first in order to walk right? Here, think about it this way. What if you get fired? Do it for you son."_

_\---for my stardust._

"Okay." 

🐈🖤🌙

Kuroo already got his blue scrubs, his blue surgical gown, his latex gloves and rubber theatre boots on in the operating room. The nurses are currently giving him a run down on the patient's condition.

"The patient has penetrating abdominal trauma. Two 10 centimeter stab wounds. One on his liver while the over on the right side of his intestine."

Kuroo nodded and he took in deep breaths, as per to what his childhood best friend slash therapist said to him. The room was dark, the only light source in the room was the surgical light that shone for the dying patient in from of him. The bed was slightly bloody due to the patient's deep wounds. 

All of the sudden, he could hear the blood flow clearly in his ears, his heart thumping like crazy in his chest. His breathing became short and eratical as cold swear dripped down from his forehead. 

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong. Something's wrong--" Kuroo kept repeating the words. His vision blurred as his range of sight diminished, he looked around frantically, trying to find nearby nurse. But instead, his eyes land on a stray surgical knife that fell on the floor.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry----" The bedhead's hands shook like a 9.6 magnitude earthquake.

_"Kei."_

He felt time stop as a moment of peace washed over.

_Who's Kei?_

Kuroo then bursted out of the operating room with a bang. Hot tears streamed down his face, he heard the yelling of nurses behind him but he doesn't care. He slipped and fell as he pushed through the crowd of people. He doesn't care that people have him weird and worried looks. His shoes squeaked everytime he clawed his way back up to stand. Even though his legs were jelly, he ran. He has to get to that _place._

Unknown to him, two invisible people followed him. One was crying while the other was stoic.

Kuroo ran until he was at his safe place. It was just a staircase at the north wing of the hospital. It was rarely used so he was sure that he's safe from prying eyes. He was still hyperventilating, which was a bad sign. The shortness of breath caused him to choke on the snot that flowed down his throat. Kuroo was sure he's gonna die, all alone in this dumb place. His head was dizzy due to the lack of oxygen he was getting. 

Tsukishima kneeled and sat beside Kuroo, who was still brawling his tears out. "Pardon but why are you crying Akaashi-san?" Tsukishima asked. "He's having a panic attack, it's normal amongst humans. You just have to wait for it to pass." Tsukishima put his head on Kuroo's shaking shoulder, his hands rubbing soothing circles behind Kuroo's back. 

"That's it..." With Tsukishima's continuous rubbing, Kuroo's chocking died down to small hiccups. 

The mid-afternoon sunlight peeked through the trees behind them and shone onto the two through the large windows. Akaashi stood above the staircase looking down at Kuroo and Tsukishima. He just couldn't hold back his tears when he saw the sight. 

Kuroo, bedhead still as horrible as ever, has his arms around his knees, head buried in them, sniffing and hiccuping. And Tsukishima, who's emitting a soft, white, heavenly glow, soothing and whispering things he couldn't hear into Kuroo's ears. Akaashi doesn't know if Tsukishima notices, but he has this loving smile plastered on his lips whenever he looks at Kuroo. They just remind him of how much they were, how happy all of them were, when they were all still _alive._ But now, they're bits of a broken wine glass.

Akaashi smiles longingly, "I'm glad you came back for them." His shoulders sagged as he notices Kuroo's shadow on the ground but not Tsukishima's. He looks behind him and laughs, he doesn't have one too. But, at least "I'm glad that I stuck around long enough to see you one last time..." He made a wrong choice before, he'd regretted everything until today.

Welcome back Tsukishima Kei!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever just think, every ship have that one angsty popular oneshot that everyone knows?
> 
> Kuroken has the galaxy is endless  
> Ushiten has LED lights  
> IwaOi has Oikawa's last wishes  
> Bokuaka has In Another Life
> 
> Like guys 🥺🥺🥺 where's the Kurotsuki one! AHSJSJSKSK or maybe there is one, but I just don't know🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 tell me in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is heavily inspired by the Korean drama, "Hey! Bye! Mama" for you guys who haven't watched the drama yet, be careful. Cuz Y'ALL CRYING AN OCEAN AFTER WATCHING IT. 
> 
> I don't think the rest of the chapters will be in first POV cuz I find first POV is better for introducing and explaining things. As for story telling, I enjoy third Pov.
> 
> If you guys have an question or found any mistakes, feel free to comment! XD


End file.
